See You Now
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: He came to her apartment, offered her wine, and now he's not leaving. Tick, Tick, Tick AU. ONESHOT. Rated M. Prequel to SEE YOU and SEE YOU AT THE START. For CastlePornado.


**See You Now**

Kate sat there on the sofa, legs folded under her as she listened to Castle talk. She just couldn't shake the feelings of envy or jealousy that infested her thoughts whenever he rambled on and on about Agent Jordan Shaw and all the super cool FBI gadgets she'd brought with her, setting up a war room in the precinct, acting like she ran the place. But it wasn't Agent Shaw's. No. It was _hers_. The Twelfth Precinct was Kate Beckett's domain— _her home_ —and the team belonged to her. _He_ belonged to her—No, she most definitely didn't want to go that twisted avenue. There were to many suppressed urges and feelings that she really didn't want to get into at the moment.

"Here, drink this," Castle stopped his annoying praising to hand her a glass of rich red wine.

"No, thanks," she shook her head, trying to hand it back to him, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, no," Castle asserted with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Agent Shaw said we need to decompress. And nothing decompresses like a 2000 Châteauneuf-du-Pape."

Kate glowered, but tried to hide it with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, well, if _Special_ Agent Shaw said so…," she nearly growled with disdain, tipping her head back as she took in a long sip of the rich wine. She licked her lips, savoring the flavor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Castle questioned, leaning forward on the couch, brow furrowed, eyes alighted with curiosity.

 _Damn_ , she thought, biting her lip. She hadn't meant to let her non-jealousy slip. "Nothing," she insisted, lying through her teeth as she took another sip of the wine. It really was good. "I just see the way that you listen to her, the way that you look at all her fancy _equipment_. Now my murder board's not enough for you? Now you need a smart board?" _Yeah, Kate, way to be subtle_ , she thought as she ducked her head down, embarrassed at her outburst.

Castle grinned. Kate held back a curse. He knew. Damn him, he knew.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at her with a knowing glance, way to delighted in her discomfort.

"I'm not jealous," Kate maintained, totally bluffing and hoping he couldn't see through her poker face. "I'm just embarrassed at the way you act like a ten-year-old, all impressed by her _data matrix_." She lowered her voice, doing—in her humble opinion—a pretty good imitation of the mystery novelist. " _Oh, it collates information so quickly, Agent Shaw, tell me about it_."

Castle just grinned even wider, clearly enjoying her reaction. Not what she'd been hoping for at all. "You are ridiculous," he laughed, way too pleased with himself.

Kate grounded her teeth in annoyance. "And then, to top it all off, you are now building theory with her."

"So?"

" _So_ ," Kate hesitated, wondering where the hell she was going with all this. "So, you're supposed to be building theory with me. You're supposed to be on my team." _You belong to me_ , she added silently.

"Well, I thought we were all on the same team?" Castle pointed out, taking a sip of his wine and nodding in approval at the rich flavor.

"We are," Kate nodded, acknowledging that fact, even if she didn't like it. "It's just… I think that if you have an insight, you should run it by me first."

"Fine, I will," Castle promised, flashing her one of his winning smiles.

Her heart just wanted to melt, but she stifled the feeling, ignoring it in favor of another sip of wine. It really was good wine. It made her feel all warm and relaxed. She bobbed her head, ever so slightly, impressed by Castle's selection. He may act like a child sometimes, but the man had good tastes.

"We good?" he asked after they shared a comfortable silence.

"Yeah, Castle, we're good," she nodded.

He smiled, looking relieved. She nodded and took one final long sip from her wine glass, polishing it off. Noticing, Castle immediately reached for the bottle.

"More wine?"

"Thanks, but I am tired," Kate asserted, even though her insides were coming alive with all sorts of sensations and desires she didn't need to be having around Castle. She placed the empty glass down on the coffee table and stood, somewhat awkwardly, trying to ignore the warmth spreading throughout her body, coalescing in her core. "And… I need to go to bed."

She waited, but he didn't move. Kate frowned, staring at him expectantly. Why wasn't he getting up? She needed him to leave so that she could go to her bedroom and take care of business. She bit her lower lip. The wine was kind of making her all… And that was not good. Not good at all. But Castle just smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, no," he declared. "I'm not leaving. I'm here to protect you."

Kate smirked, her eyes lighting up with amusement. "What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit?"

However, Castle grew serious, pursing his lips. "There is a madman gunning for you because of me," he said. "I am not going to leave you alone."

She'd never tell him, but it was sort of cute how protective he was being. It was completely unnecessary, but actually kind of sweet. It was very endearing, something she'd never expected. But then again, over the year or so of him shadowing her, Richard Castle had surprised her in many ways.

"Okay, fine," she nodded, relenting. If he wanted to spend the night standing guard out here on her lumpy sofa, then that was fine with her. "I'm too tired to argue. But I see that doorknob turn, I will have you know, Mr. Castle, that I sleep with a gun."

Castle raised his eyebrows, more turned on by her assertion than frightened. Definitely not the reaction she'd been hoping for. Her insides went aflame in response to the aroused glaze in his eyes. Soon, however, the look faded as he regained control over his reaction. Hers, however, remained needy, wanting things they shouldn't want.

He looked up at her and bobbed his head. "Understood."

She nodded, satisfied, and made a hasty departure, retreating to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Kate closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it, breathing out slowly. That was close. She had almost invited him to join her, but she'd managed to maintain an amused indifference despite the unexpected rush of arousal that coursed through her system. Yes, Kate Beckett was attracted to Richard Castle. But he was an immature jackass. And she would not—absolutely not—become another notch in his bedpost.

 _Why, Castle? So I can be another one of your conquests?_

 _Or I could be one of yours._

His response after their first case had surprised her. Needless to say, Kate had been sorely tempted, but then, just like now, she'd been able to rein in her desire.

Presently, Kate padded over to her bed and laid down on top of the duvet, puffing out a warm breath as she tried to regain a modicum of control over her body's reaction to Castle's charms. She closed her eyes and eased back into the comfy mattress, trying to find a calm in the raging storm of heated want and unexpected urges that had suddenly come over her while she'd been out in the living room speaking with Castle.

"Ugh," she grunted in annoyance as her body revolted against her, continuing its steady buildup of heat in her core. She squeezed her legs together, trying once more to stifle the rising tide, but it was futile. She bit her lower lip, surrendering.

Kate adjusted herself on the bed, and slipped one hand down her body, pushing her hips up ever so slightly off the mattress as she worked her hand underneath the waistband of her black leggings. She hissed in surprise at how wet she was. But then a sigh tumbled from her lips when she cupped herself, curling her fingers into her wetness. She chewed on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, slowly working herself up, trying not to imagine different fingers—thick, masculine fingers, writer's fingers—doing what her slender, smaller fingers were doing to her.

She moaned softly as she thumbed her clit, bucking her hips up into the motion as she picked up the pace. But then, just as she approached the threshold, his face came unbidden into the forefront of her mind.

Kate cursed, loudly, roughly pulling her hand back in disgust. A growl rumbled in her chest as she slumped back into the mattress. Why did she have to think about _him_? Of all the men in the world, famous or not, why _him_? _You know why, Kate_ , a voice in her head said. _You want him_.

Admittedly, it had been a while. She hadn't really been with anyone since she broke up with Will. Lanie had set her up on some dates, but nothing more than a handful of heated make out sessions ever came out of those. And none of those men had really interested her. Castle, on the other hand, was endlessly fascinating. Her insides ached to be filled. And, besides, it didn't have to mean anything.

Sex. It could just be sex.

Kate sat up in bed, huffing in frustration. She'd prefer it if she could simply satisfy herself, but right now, with the way her body was tingling with want, that just wouldn't do. Maybe the wine was getting to her head—or rather her loins—causing stirrings that only the warmth of another body could provide.

She narrowed her eyes as she chewed on her lower lip, thinking it through. Everything would change if she invited him into her bed. And that scared the hell out of her. Not just because he'd finally get what he wanted, but because he might want more. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to suppress her growing feelings. And having him gush over Agent Shaw and all her nice _equipment_ hadn't helped matters. It only served to remind her just how possessive she was over Castle, how much she really wanted him to be hers and only hers, if only on a subconscious level.

Kate shook her head. Too much thinking. She should stop overthinking this. Sex. She needed and wanted sex right now. It could just be sex. And Castle was available and obviously willing. But if she did this, she wouldn't just be trusting her body to Castle's hands, but also her heart. Kate had been wild in her youth, but now, as she grew older, one-night dalliances no longer appealed to her. If she slept with a someone, it had to have some meaning.

Her chest clenched with longing as she thought of Castle and the way he made her feel. It made her laugh, challenged her in way she'd never expected, and most importantly made her life fun again. But could she trust him with her heart? That was a debate she'd been having for a while. She just wasn't sure. He had a reputation that was hard to ignore.

She squeezed her legs tighter together, attempting one last time to stifle the flooding of desire and lust. It didn't work. She needed him. She wanted him. Her heart beat profoundly beneath her chest as she made her decision, one she hoped she wouldn't regret in the morning.

Standing up, Kate quietly padded out of her room and back into the living room. Castle pushed up into a seated position on the sofa when he saw her enter, his brow furrowing as he looked up at her with a questioning expression. She hesitated, for a brief second, before reaching down and grabbing his hand, coaxing him up to his feet and wordlessly guiding him back to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Castle attempted to speak, but she gently shushed him, brushing her fingertips across his lips. He gazed at her with large eyes and swallowed thickly. Her eyes dropped to follow the motion of his throat. Her insides flared with want. He opened his mouth again, but this time she silenced him with a kiss, surging up on her toes to ram her mouth to his. A groan rumbled up from his chest and her fingers curled into his shoulders tugging him closer. Her body screamed with approval at the feel of his broader frame crowding hers. There was no going back now, not after that kiss. She could no longer deny what her body—and heart—wanted. And that was Richard Castle.

Taking advantage of his stunned state, Kate immediately dropped to her knees in front of him, deftly undoing his trousers and pulling them down, along with his boxers. She hungrily ate up the sight of him before her in all his glory. She licked her lips and flicked her eyes back up at him, smirking as she quirked up an eyebrow, nodding in approval. He had every right to be cocky.

Before he could protest, Kate wrapped her fingers around him and gently started stroking, working him up to full standing. She let out a hot breath, and Castle shivered, letting out a muffled curse as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked on him, swirling her tongue over his tip as she bobbed her head up and down.

Castle shook his head, muttering something unintelligible as he reached for her shoulder, attempting to nudge her back. "Beckett?" he questioned, pausing to choke out a series of mild curses as her hand join in on the action. "What are you doing?"

She pulled back, smacking her lips together with a pleased expression. "Giving you a blowjob, what does it look like?" Kate answered, flirting her hooded gaze up to meet his eyes. She fisted his length and flicked her wrist. Castle dropped his head and groaned. Kate grinned triumphantly. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Hell, yes!" he bobbed his head. "But I thought you—"

"Well, I changed my mind," she asserted, before diving back in for another go. She flattened her tongue along his base and hollowed out her cheeks as she breathed through her nose, taking him in as deep as she could. Pulling back, she released him with a satisfying pop, before she gripped his thighs for support as she stood up. "Are you really going to say no to me?"

"No," he confirmed, grabbing her and roughly claiming her mouth. Kate moaned, canting into his hold, approving his aggressive move. His tongue flicked across the seam of her lips and she opened for him. Castle's hands traveled down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing the tone muscles. She responded by bucking her hips into his.

Breaking away, they rest their forehead together as both of them panted, sharing the same heated air. He brought a hand up to cradle the side of her face.

"This isn't about making you a conquest, Kate," he said quietly, almost bashfully. "It's more than that." He paused, swallowing thickly, and then admitted, "It's been more than that for a while now."

"I know," Kate asserted, softly pressing her lips to his in a reassuring kiss. "We can talk later, okay," she promised. "Right now, I just want you."

"I can get on board with that," Castle smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with delight as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I thought you would," she grinned back, pushing back up into another kiss, filling it with all the passion and want she'd been suppressing since that day she'd walked away from him after he'd made that enticing offer of a debriefing.

Castle's hands roamed down her back and eagerly yanked at the hem of her shirt. Kate pulled back long enough for him to tug it up and over her head, carelessly discarding the purple fabric on the floor. He stared down at the nearly exposed flesh with glee, soaking up the heaving swell of her breasts, delighted that she wasn't wearing a bra. One less obstacle. He dropped his head and Kate arched her back, letting out a whimper as his wet, hot mouth made contact with her skin. Curling her arms around his neck, Kate swayed slightly, coaxing him on. She didn't even care if he left a love bite behind. In fact, she'd welcomed it. She intended to claim him as well.

Moving his feet, Castle stepped out of his trousers and boxers, leaving the garments pooled on the floor. One hand moved up to join his mouth, palming her breast and expertly kneading while his thumb flicked across her harden nipple. His other hand sloped down her curve of her spine, stopping at the small of her back.

Her insides warmed with want, and Kate growled, shoving Castle back onto the bed. She was done with foreplay. She wanted him now. Castle pushed up on his elbows and gazed up at her with dark cobalt eyes, sexual desire, and something else she wasn't yet willing to give name to, reflecting back out at her. He quickly removed his shirt, and stretched back, waggling his eyebrows at her. Kate's skin flushed with desire. She slowly pirouetted in place, giving him a complete view as she shimmied out of her leggings. Castle groaned, low and deep, at the sight of her tight and firm assets.

"God, Kate, you're beautiful," he crooned.

Kate smirked, biting her lower lip as she surveyed his assets. "You're not bad yourself, Rick," she declared, clicking her tongue on the end of his name.

Wasting no time Kate joined him on the bed, crawling up over him and settling in his lap, grinning saucily down at him. She sprawled her hands out over his broad chest as he smoothed his hands up and down her thighs. Kate raised up on her knees and reached down between them to guide him to her entrance. And then, with one swift motion, she sank down on him. Her mouth dropped in a gasp as he filled her completely. She had never felt so full before. It was wondrous.

 _So, so good._

Beneath her, Castle grunted, clutching her waist, holding her firmly down as he took time to accustomed himself to the wet, warm tightness that surrounded him.

Kate started slow at first, swirling her hips in a steady roll, taking time to grow used to the feeling of him inside her. Castle held her hips, guiding her motion, his eyes gazing up at her in utter awe as she moved above him. It didn't take much time until she quickened the pace, grounding down harder into him with each sensual buck of her hips.

His large hands slid up her sides, and he palmed her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch, eyes closed as her brows knitted together as she worked him harder and harder. Castle coaxed her down, and cupped the back of her head as he guided her in for kiss. He thrust his hips up into her, joining her in the frantic rhythm she'd set. Kate moaned, her entire body coming alive with sensations that had long been dormant.

And then the world was moving around her. Castle's arms wrapped around her waist as he spun them around, pinning her underneath him on the bed. She moaned, approving of the change in position. Castle's chest pressed into hers as he rolled his hips enticingly, eliciting noises from the back of her throat she'd never heard before. He gripped her hipbone and cupped her breasts as she hooked her legs around him, helping him drill deeper.

"Oh, Castle!" she groaned.

"Kate, Kate, Kate," he chanted her name like she was the most special thing in the world.

He pumped his hips harder, rocking her back into the mattress. Kate surged up into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The bed shook beneath them, the headboard slamming loudly against the wall. Kate almost laughed. They were going to wake the neighbors. Her hands explored the planes of his body as it moved above her. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled the scent of him, them, and sex. The air was thick with it.

Kate played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, and guided him back down to her for another kiss, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. She closed her eyes and moaned, loudly, feeling him hit her in that one special spot that made her go wild. She clutched his shoulders, desperately trying to stay in the moment, but after one more downward stroke of his hips and she was gone.

She bit his shoulder as she came undone. Her heart thumbed in her ears as the euphoric pleasure of sexual release flooded through her veins. Her abdomen muscles quivered and quaked, and it wasn't too long before Kate realized that she'd squirted as well, her fluids soaking up the duvet. Castle let out a low chuckle, pumping in and out of her at a slower pace than she'd like. She gritted her teeth and glared up at him, gently flicking at his ear with her fingers.

"Hey," he grunted, pouting as he jerked his hips sloppily. He clenched his jaw and she felt him tense above her.

However, before she could say anything, he was pulling out. Kate unashamedly whimpered in disapproval. Arching her neck up, she glanced down between their slick bodies, eyes riveted on the sight of his throbbing erection as he spilled out onto her stomach. Castle gritted out her name, and collapsed next to her on the bed, breathing deeply.

Kate laid there, chest heaving as she took time to recover from her amazing orgasm. She lazily stroked her fingers through the sticky mess on her stomach. Part of her was disappointed he hadn't released inside her, but she understood the reason. She'd been too wrapped up in lust and need to think about protection. Bringing her fingers up, she tentatively tasted his release. She smiled, liking the salty flavor of him. She'd definitely would enjoy future samplings.

Castle finally recovered enough to shift onto his side. He gazed down at her, watching with endless fascination as she continued to lick at her fingers, slowly cleaning off her stomach.

"You're extraordinary, do you know that?" he asked.

She hummed in acknowledgment of the compliment, and smiled lazily over at him. He knitted his eyebrows together, going uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes far away. Growing worried, Kate rolled onto her side to face him. She reached up and tenderly brushed back the flop of hair that had fallen down over his forehead.

"Castle?" she questioned.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response, frowning as he returned to her. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us," he answered honestly. "This. What this means. Because, this isn't just a onetime thing for me, Kate. I may have started following you for the research, but it hasn't been about the books for a while now."

Kate nodded, understanding his worry. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Castle," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "We need to get through this case first. Then we can talk and figure this out."

He nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"For now, you wanna cuddle?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

That brought out the laugh from Castle she had been hoping for. Kate bit her lower lip, pleased with herself as she adjusted on the bed until she could wiggle back into his broad chest. Castle draped his arms around her, spooning her in his comforting embrace. He dropped a kiss onto her bare shoulder, and she shivered in response to the intimate nature of the gesture.

Yes, she concluded as her eyelids grew heavily in a post-coital bliss, everything was going to change. But for now, she'd just enjoy the moment, and trust the future to sort itself out.


End file.
